1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film circuit composed of an insulating film and a plurality of interconnecting portions for connecting between electrodes of a semiconductor element formed on at least one principal plane thereof and other electronic components with one another electrically and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In some semiconductor devices, a film circuit in which leads connected to the electrodes at one end portions thereof are formed on one face side of an insulating film and external terminals connected to the other end portions of the leads are formed further on another face side of the insulating film is placed on a semiconductor element, and further a reinforcing external ring surrounding the semiconductor element is formed on the outside thereof.
FIG. 8 is a sectional view showing an example of such a semiconductor device.
In FIG. 8, a reference numeral 1 represents a film circuit, 2 represents an insulating film and 3 represents a lead (an interconnecting portions), and one end 3a thereof is connected to an electrode pad 5 composed of aluminum for instance of a semiconductor element 4 and ball-shaped external terminals 6 are formed through holes on a reverse side of the semiconductor element of the insulating film 2 at another end 3b.
The above-mentioned film circuit 1 is placed on the semiconductor element 4 through a buffer material 7 such as silicone grease. Reference numeral 8 represents a reinforcing external ring surrounding the semiconductor element 4, and a gap between the external ring 8 and the semiconductor element 4 has been heretofore sealed by a sealant 9 composed of liquefied epoxy resin or silicone resin, thus fixing the external ring.
Now, it has been essential to arrange the external ring 8 surrounding the semiconductor element 4 around thereof and to fill, after the external ring 8 and the semiconductor element 4 are aligned, the sealant 9 therebetween, and it has been a factor of disturbing reduction of assembly mandays of the semiconductor device that a process of aligning is required. This naturally becomes a factor of obstructing achievement of low cost of the semiconductor device.